Cupcakes Are A Dangerous Thing
by The Blue Monster Cake
Summary: four girls accidentally ate 2p! Englands cupcakes and are now in the hetalia world wanting to go home. good luck with that girls. cause 2p! England doesnt plan on letting that happen.1p! VS 2p! Are the girls going to have their wishes come true and begin a romance with countries! more then likely; if they dont go home first. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HETALIA OR OTHER STUFF
1. I Thought They Were Store Bought

Long blond hair flew around gracefully as the body it belonged to gracefully jumped side to side as it avoided punches, kicks, and swinging of backpacks in the use of weapons.

The tall, graceful girl with long blond hair, to just below her large sized breasts, grabbed the arm of a large, football playing jock floor of the school as he was throwing a punch; and used his momentum to flip the boy over her head and onto the concrete of the parking lot outside of a public high school. 2 more boys, same builds as the first jock, went into action trying to beat the blond girl down while her back was turned. The blond girl quickly turned around and kicked one of the jocks in the chest hard, knocking the wind out of him and putting him on his back. While one foot still in the air the blonde teenager turn on her heel and kicked the last jock in the side of the head. All three jocks lay defeated on the ground, stumbling to get up.

The jock that had been flipped was on his feet, using a wall for support to stand, and shouted to the girl, "we'll get you back for this Conner! You're nothing but a little girl playing hero! Watch your back."

The jock that had been kicked onto his back stood up, and while staggering a bit, carried the jock that had been kicked in the head away. The blond girl turned around too looked at a smaller girl with light brown hair to her chin, average light tan complexion, pretty figure, and pure grey eyes, who the boys were ganging up on previously. Silently asking, "are you okay?"

The brown haired girl stood up from the corner she was trapped in, placed a strain smile on her face and said, "I'm okay Laura. Thanks for saving me. I'm scared to think of what might have happened."

The blonde haired girl, Laura, nodded and held up the keys to her car offering the brown haired girl, Sydney, a ride home. Sydney smiled and said, "Yeah, a ride would be nice! Thanks… Jesus girl. Your skins so pale is sparkling like a vampires and blinding me!"

Laura didn't look amused at this statement at all, causing Sydney to laugh. The two juniors walked to Laura's green KIA soul together and found their friend Haille waiting for them at the car. Haille stood 5'1 ¼", had black hair to her shoulders and blazing red bangs (she's very proud of her red bangs), she had pretty big boobs, and did I mention she was short? And she has regular brown eyes… I feel like I'm forgetting something… did I say she was short?... she wears low cut shirts to show of her boobs! That was it.

Anyways both Sydney and Laura waved a hello to Haille as Haille began talking, "my god! I've been waiting here forever! What took you guys so long?"

Sydney sighed and said, "Laura beat some guys that were messing with me, up."

Haille frowned and asked, "I missed it?! Please tell me they at least got some bruises!"

Sydney gave a small smirk and told Haille, "Yes they all will more than likely have bruises. Now can we go? I wanna get this Friday night started!"

The three girls opened the doors to the car, ready to hop in and go have a sleep over. Till Sydney took notice of the new kiwi bird seat and steering wheel covers and couldn't help but comment, "okay I know you named your car "the kiwi" but did you seriously have to put in these seat and steering wheel covers? I mean come on!"

Laura looked at Sydney and said flatly, "on clearance at target."

Sydney rolled her eyes, "the first I hear you speak all day! And all you say is "on clearance at target"?! I know you don't like to talk, but you could say something more interesting!"

Laura smirked and put the key into the ignition of the car and started the car. Laura pulled out of the parking space and began the journey to Miki's house. The whole ride filled with many different languaged songs… very few were in English. After about 20 minutes in the car Laura pulled into Miki's driveway and parked the car. Both girls got out, when to the trunk of the Kiwi and took their bags of clothing, pillows, sleeping bags, and snacks. Then headed inside to enjoy their Friday night. As they walked inside Miki was waiting for them in the entryway.

Miki is albino actually… even has red eyes. She's tall standing at 5'9". And poor girl is pretty thin. I mean she and Laura eat sweets like no tomorrow… yet somehow they both stay thin… must be all the lemons they eat… what? It's a proven fact that lemons increase your metabolism. Let's just say Miki and Laura are two peas in a pod, with fighting, exorcising together, eating anything sweet in a mile radius, they can't cook things together, they hate spiders together, they love watching crime shows together, they sing together, I mean you could swear they were sisters… only real difference in their personalities is that Laura loves the heat to the point where her room has caught fire a few times, loves and has a big dog, and is a great driver. While Miki hates heat with a passion, doesn't like big dogs, and is terrible at driving. Anyway…

Miki stood there glaring for a few moments before asking, "what took you guys so long?! I've been waiting here forever!"

Haille walked forward with a grin plastered on her face as she said, "Laura got in a fight with three dudes that were trying to molest Sydney. All three are bound to have bruises. But that what took so long. Sorry Mickey Mouse."

Miki growled at Haille, "don't call me mickey mouse, ever, again."

Laura walked up to Miki and said with a straight face, "mickey mouse."

Miki's glare stopped as she looked at Laura with a quizzical look asking, "what about you cat, Laura?"

Laura smirked and walked into the kitchen looking for a snack. Miki called out after her, "cupcakes on the counter are for us!"

Haile sprinted into the kitchen shouting, "CUPCAKES?!"

Miki and Sydney ran into the kitchen after Haille both shouting, "save some cupcakes for us!"

Luckily for them Miki's mom bought 48 cupcakes. The cupcakes were rather pretty too. Vanilla cake, pink and blue swirled icing in different patterns, and pink and blue sprinkles. The cupcakes reminded all the girls of something… but what? None of them could quite place the familiarity of the cute cupcakes. Eventually the girls pushed the thoughts aside and began to scarf down the cupcakes. After grabbing soda's and a plate of chips, pizza, and cupcakes, the girls left to the living room. Each girl took a seat on either the 3 seater couch, or one of the 2 arm chairs. After all the girls took their seats and got comfortable, Miki set her food on the coffee table and stood in front of the TV.

"Now everyone," Miki announced with a smile, "I have a wonderful treat for you all! I have finally gotten a wonderful gift in the mail that I have been waiting a while for. I present to you! HETALIA BEAUTIFUL WORLD!"

All the girls began cheering and clapping (or in Laura's case just clapping). As Miki put the DVD into the Xbox and grabbed the controller to press play. After getting comfortable again Miki pressed play as all the girls watched media factory's logo, and funimation's logo appear on the screen. Then what looked like shiny marbles flew across the screen signifying the beginning of the first episode.

The girls watched as Germany learned how throwing stars are practically useless, and sharpened chopsticks are better… Laura and Miki both verified that it was true… but the screen said to not try it at home…

Next they watched Germany make substitute coffee from dandelions! It's more nutritious for you. Then Germany looked girly with a dandelion. Hee hee.

Next up we watched Italy having tank issues. Geez Italians just don't know how to make tanks properly do they. If it's not one problem, it's another.

At the end the girls began crying, each mumbling on how they missed Marukaite chikyuu and hatefute parade… as all the girls were busy being upset they started to feel weird. At that point all of the girls began to fall unconscious. All of the girls were knocked out within the minute and soon enough they began to slowly fade out of existence.

Laughing erupted from the hallway to the left of the living room. A blond man with strange eyes, each eye filled with pink and blue. The man had a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's. The man titled his head down allowing his face to be covered in an evil shadow as he mumbled, "silly little countries. You don't even know what troubles are coming your way. You'll come to love these girls, and then. I'll destroy them, and you."

At the UN building all the nations were gathered for their annual world meeting to try and help solve global warming. The country of America jumped up and said, "Behold! I give you super hero global man! And this hero will use his awesome super powers to save the world from global warming!"

Japan raised his hand and stated, "I agree with America."

Switzerland was about to call both America and japan idiots when a glowing pink circle with many intricate shapes and symbols appeared in the middle of the world meeting table.

Britain jumped up in surprise and announced, "Its magic! But… who does it belong to?!"

Norway said simply, "it's not mine."

Romania went towards the center of the table to examine the magic better and said, "It most certainly isn't mine. But whoever it belongs to, they're good… the circle looks like a transportation circle."

Britain got closers and realized Romania was right, it was a transportation circle… "But why would someone want to transport themselves into a world meeting?" Britain voiced his thoughts aloud.

Within the circle shapes began to appear, four young girls slowly fading into existence only one seemed to be conscious. Once all four girls were fully faded into existence the circle faded. Showing Laura to be conscious and looking around curiously. Germany looked at Laura with his ice blue eyes glaring daggers at her. Laura merely stared back in a less threatening way.

Germany finally broke the silence cast around the meeting room by asking, "Who ze hell are you?"

Germany was out of luck, thinking the girl would explain everything immediately. Cause all Laura said was, "I'm Laura. Nice to meet you."

Britain smirked ever so slightly, "well at least she has manners."

Germany on the other hand growled, "Who are zey, and where ze hell did you all come from?"

Laura pointed to each girl as she said their names, "Miki, Sydney, Haille… Texas"

America jumped up and asked, "you guys came from Texas?! Sweet! My glasses are Texas!"

Britain smacked the back of America's head and said, "you idiot!"

Laura looked at everyone in the room before deciding something and taking out her phone to take pictures… after she took pictures of everyone, who were focused on Britain and America fighting, Laura began making a video. Germany finally noticed her with her phone out and questioned, "what are you doing?"

Laura turned her phone around so Germany could see she was capturing a video. Which caused him to yell, "what use do you hav in recording us?!"

Everyone looked to her with looks of "she was recording us?" or "she was? Why?" Laura continued recording and said, "I've never seen such amazing cosplayers. So I want it on tape. Your voices are even similar."

Japan looked at Laura shocked and asked, "Cosplayers? What do you mean?"

Laura looked at him blankly, "you're cosplaying japan from Hetalia."

Haille then chose that time to sit up and glare at everyone, "what is with all the yelling?! … Oh my god! You guys are amazing! Laura look at their Cosplay!"

Japan began to look concerned and said, "Germany-san, I'm afraid they might have hit their heads. What they are saying shouldn't be possible."

Haille with her selective hearing (mostly just not paying attention) begins to poke Miki and Sydney trying to wake them up. Sydney looks and sees Haille poking her then groans, "Haille what do you want?"

Haille put on a big grin and said, "You've **got** to see these amazing Hetalia cosplayers! They are exact replicas!"

Sydney looked up and grinned, "Holy crap! Where did you guys get your Coplay costumes at! I have to know!"

Miki jolted up at the word costume and immediately tackle/glomped Britain, "you're absolutely amazing! And your flying mint bunny is so cute!"

That caused the other three girls to look over, each looking for a flying mint bunny… but there wasn't one. Britain pried Miki off himself and was about to give her a lecture on being a proper lady before he suddenly looked shocked and asked, "you can see flying mint bunny?!"

Miki began cuddling thin air and said, "Off course I can, I'm not blind."

Laura sighed softly and said bluntly, "you're cuddling air, Miki."

Miki looked at Laura shocked, before looking at Sydney and Haille as if asking if they could see it too. Haille and Sydney simultaneously responded, "Your hugging air, stupid."

Miki began to freak out, "but I can **feel** it and **see** it clearly! It's here! I swear it is!"

Laura then glared at nothing and muttered, "Cupcakes."

This caused Haille to jump up, still on the table, and scream, "OH MY GOD! I KNEW THEY REMINDED ME OF SOMETHING! THEY WERE ARTIES CUPCAKES! OH MY GOD AM I GONNA DIE?!"

America then looked at Haille funny, "wait who?"

Sydney rolled her eyes and said, "Artie… you no 2p! England? Parallel England? The cupcake king? Practically England's evil twin who's a psycho, schizophrenic, cupcake loving, murderer?"

America paled, "you mean the Iggy with creepy pink and blue eyes?!"

Sydney nodded her head, "yes, that one."

Britain looked startled, "you ate one of his cupcakes? Which one?"

Miki responded, "vanilla cake, pink and blue frosting, and pink and blue sprinkles… actually Haille ate 7, Laura ate 9, I ate 11, and Sydney ate 5… or was it 6?"

Sydney glared and said, "it was 6… how the hell did you mom get a hold of those cupcakes anyway?! I thought they were store bought!"

Miki thought about it and replied, "that's an excellent question… too bad I don't know the answer."

America started freaking out, "Iggy what do we do? Should we take them to a hospital?! Call a poison control center?"

Britain sighed and glared at America, "don't call me that! And I don't think we should bother with either. If they ate that many of his cupcakes then they would be dead already… that pink circle must have been his magic. So **he** was the one who sent them here. Big question is why did he send them here?"

Haille then stared at Laura wide eyed and asked, "You mean that they're not cosplayers … but real? And we're actually **in **the UN building in Hetalia?"

Laura sat there unmoving and probably planning on not saying anything. She just stared at the table she was still sitting. Till she began mumbling in a language no one knew, "ich mero shin sqebe le turos in cabber melt ret ero unsat melise potma shi gerro. Son mest le bitny abwe nox ummo tera bintrios esp kenwu opp kwal."

Haille got teary eyed and asked Laura, "in English please? Only Corrie can understand that language."

Laura got off the table and started to walk towards the door of the room. Haille following right behind. Miki and Sydney raced to keep up. As they all were about to walk out into the hallway, Britain shouted after them, "where do you think you're going?!"

Laura looked at him, pointed to the door, and said bluntly, "this way."

And they all walked out into the hallway and Laura took a right, not even sure if she was going the right way.

Back in the meeting room Britain rolled his eyes and declared, "They're going to get lost."

America smiled, "I wouldn't be too sure dude. She looked like she knew where she was going."

Britain scoffed, "she's never been here before obviously. There's no way she could find her way out of here without getting lost."

America gave Britain a challenging glare, pulled out a walky-talky and said into it, "Yo Jonny! Hey dude, let me know when a group of four girls walk up towards the front entrance of the building. There will be an albino, a brunette, a girl with black hair and red bangs, and then a blond who is probably leading the group. Can you do that for me?"

A staticy male voice came from the walky-talky, "yeah no problem… should I stop them from leaving."

America thought about it and responded, "Probably should. Though try not to be forceful about it, Kay?"

The same voice as before replied, "got it."

America smirked at Britain and said, "Iggy, I bet you 20 bucks that Jonny'll see them in the next 5 minutes."

Britain glared, "deal."

As soon as Britain said those words Jonny's voice came from the walky-talky again, "hey America. They're here."

America held out his hand towards Britain and said into the walky-talky, "thanks jonny. Can you put the blond girl on real quick? Hey blonde! This is America. You think you dudes could come back up here real quick? Cause there might be another problem that you're involved in."

Britain angrily handed America over $20, while Laura responded, "no. I'm going back to Texas."

Downstairs Laura handed the walky-talky back to jonny and walked right past him and out the door, other three following. Thus they blended into the rest of the New York crowd.

**Wow new story… and no I have no idea where I'm going with this story but… eh! This story will be updated once every other week. THURSDAYS! Please review! Favorite! And Follow! :) **

**AND SHARE THIS STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND SIBLINGS WHO LIKE HETALIA! **


	2. I'm No One's Bitch

**This story is already in a community! That's a first for any of my stories! XD here you go! Sorry for it being… 2 day late? geez. I really need to stop procrastinating (don't expect it to stop)**

The girls were walking through the streets of New York… just wondering around. Until the question was asked.

"So where are we going?" Haille asked Laura who was still leading the group.

Laura responded with her short and blunt answer, "Sightseeing. Texas is too far, I don't wanna walk."

Miki jumped in place with a grin, "so we're going to go to the empire state building right? I've never been there! And the statue of liberty? I've never been there either! Wait a minute. I've never been to new York in general!"

Laura kept leading the group till Sydney spoke up, "have you ever been to new York before, Laura?"

"No."

Sydney gave Laura a weird look and asked, "Then how do you know where we're going?"

"You can see it," Laura said as she pointed to the empire state building… huh, so she could see it. glad to know she doesn't have magical powers. Imagine that ass kicker wielding magic? She would rule the world and make everyone her slaves. But anyways Laura led the girls through the streets to the empire state building. When they went through the doors they saw the countries (more like wicked cosplayers) standing in the lobby arguing. Laura grabbed all of the girl's hands and walked RIGHT BY THEM to the elevator! And they didn't notice them AT ALL! Once they got inside the elevator, Laura waited for the doors to start closing before she shouted at them (first time ever! Not really -_-).

"BYE IGGY BROWS!"

And trust me; the girls were all waving with grins on their faces as the doors closed. One the doors closed and they began to go up they were laughing their butts off. The countries faces were all hysterical mixes of "what are they doing here?", "how did they get here", "how the hell did they walk by us without us noticing", and the classic "holly shit dudes". So far New York was looking pretty fun. Now the question is if they can escape the countries. This was going to be a fun game of cat and mouse. Only question is who are the cats? And who are the mice?

The girls made it to the top floor and looked at the view. Laura pulled 50 cents from her pocket and looked out through one of the telescopes. Laura kept looking even when there was a tap on her shoulder. Did Laura look away, or respond? No.

Sydney spoke, "Laura, this game of hide and seek is a lot of fun. But we've been found."

Laura still didn't react. At all. Everyone was just staring at her for about 30 seconds before her telescope made a clicking sound and Laura couldn't see out of it anymore. Laura pulled back and looked to see herself and the other girls were surrounded by countries. Miki looked ready for a fight, while Haille was being held still by Prussia, and Australia had Sydney's wrists keeping her unrealistically still… pressure points. The only one's not being touched by a country are Miki and Laura.

America took a step forward, and said, "there's no way you can escape now! Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Laura took that as a challenge and quickly climbed and tossed herself in a flip over the spikes of the fence. Laura was sitting on the top of the fence, looking ready to go at any minute.

Miki glared at the countries and shouted at them, "Now look at what you've done! You've gone and upset our psycho! Congrats! You're all officially idiots!"

Haille grinned and said, "Okay Laura, very funny. Now try not to kill yourself. I don't want to have to see that mess."

"Okay," Laura responded looking down at new York.

England then began shouting, "what the bloody hell?! You all act as if she does thing like this on a regular basis!"

Laura gave a slightest hint of smile as she said, "I like heights."

America began laughing at England's shocked/horrified face.

Laura seemed to be getting annoyed with the stalling and asked, "what bigger mess were you talking about before?"

America stopped laughing, though still had his grin on his face, and said, "oh that? Well you see, I think you're personifications, like us. You at least look like personifications. But you all ran off before I could have Iggy check."

England looked at America, "how the bloody hell did you come up with that?! And why didn't you say anything sooner you twat?!"

America began laughing again, "they look like personifications! And like I said, dude. It didn't take long for them to walk out of the building! You should totally see your face right now. Totally hysterical! But am I right, or am I right?"

England's face went red as he shouted, "how the bloody hell should I know, you wanker?!"

Sydney rolled her eyes and asked, "Well you're supposed to be magic, right? So can't you just cast a spell and figure it out?"

"So you bloody wankers finally believe my magic is real then?" Britain asked with a smirk.

Haille stood there for a moment then asked, "Are we going to wait here all day, or does someone need to go find Norway or Romania?"

"No one need them you bloody twat! So stand still and I'll figure it out!"

England then closed his eyes and began muttering a chant under his breath, focusing hard on something. slowly the girls began to glow. Their features disappearing behind the glow of colors. Miki was a human shaped union jack. Haille was the Prussian flag, Sydney was the Australian flag… but Laura was plain white. Iggy slowly began to open his eyes, causing the glowing to fade, and the girl's features to come back into existence.

"Bloody hell. You all are capitals. But how? And you," England pointed to Laura, "you're the same, but you aren't a certain countries capital! What the bloody hell?! I don't understand why you aren't someone's capital!"

Laura looked down, and smirked at them all, "because I'm no one's bitch."

Miki bursted out laughing and managed between her laughing fit, "hate you."

Sydney, finally out of that pressure point hold, glared at Laura, "I'm no one's bitch either!"

"You are now."

Sydney had no comeback and was glaring at Laura hoping to burn holes through her. They were no technically in a cartoon. A Japanese cartoon no less! The countries then began fighting amongst themselves about ideas why she wasn't someone's capital yet, or how they wanted her as their capital. I bet you know what that means. Yep, they weren't paying attention to Laura the Escape Artist. Which was a bad idea. Why? Because she walked along the fence to the side of everyone else, jumped down, and pressed the elevator button. Laura waited for 32 seconds before the elevator ding'ed and opened. Everyone ignored the noise and continued to argue as Laura stepped inside and pressed the lowest floor button and waited for the doors to close.

As the doors were closing Haille noticed Laura inside and screamed, "LAURA DON'T ABANDON US!"

All the countries looked to the elevator and saw what Haille was screaming about… idiots.

Once the doors closed Laura hit a button for a few floors from the bottom (floor 22 [there are 102 floors mind you]) and got out, leaving the elevator to go all the way down, all the way back up, pick up the countries, and go all the way down again while Laura took the stairs. When Laura got to the ground floor she was tired from all the stairs (that's a lot of stairs) but continued walking towards outside. When she got there the nations were all waiting for her, with 3 unhappy friends.

Miki glared and said, "I told you she did the stairs trick. What floor did you get off on? 10? 12?"

Laura was unfazed by the glare and answered, "22."

Spain walked out the front door behind Laura and tapped her shoulder twice, before ginning like an idiot, "I win." Laura stared at him for a moment before she started glowing all over again. She was glowing white like before. Till she changed colors like a chameleon and was now the Spanish flag. Once Laura had faded back from glowing human flag to person, she grabbed her head and glared at Spain. You know that one person at school or work that you don't mess with because all they do is glare, and when they glare at you, you feel like killing yourself just to save yourself from whatever torturous ways the person glaring probably has planned? Laura has that glare on right now.

Laura said in a dark low tone, "Don't believe this means I'm your bitch. There is no collar or leash that can restrain me."

Sydney spoke up, "she's not lying. She's chewed through a metal leash… we got a bunch of views on YouTube."

Most countries just stared at the girls horrified wondering what tricks each one had up their sleeves.

While Russia just smiled and said, "I like the girl. She would have been good capital. Maybe one day I can take her for myself, da?"

Laura just looked at him and said, "Your little sister is too creepy. Though I like your Christmas with the father frost dolls. I'll visit for Christmas."

Russia smiled, "that would be wonderful! You should visit for all the holidays!"

"We'll see," is all Laura responded with… Laura should have become Russia's capital… definitely should have. Good luck Spain!

America suddenly shouted, "oh my god! She's even as tall as Russia! This is getting scary dudes!"

Laura looked at America and smirked… not a nice smirk. A mean one where it looks like she plans to destroy his mind in 5 seconds. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"The Grudge movies."

"AAAAH! THOSE WERE LIKE TOTALLY SCARY! I HATE THOSE PSYCHOS!"

I have a feeling America will be having nightmares for a while.

"Good luck looking at mirrors."

"I HATE YOU ALL! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Laura. She knows how to kick someone when they're down. And enjoys it… damn sadist!

(Insert line break here)

Everyone was back in the UN building, some more unhappy about it than others, and were just finishing up the discussion about capitals staying with their countries. When Haille seemed to hit a realization.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Miki smirked and asked, "What is it? Did you see the grudge?"

Haille shook her head no and grabbed the sleeves of the other three girls and ran into the hallway. Haille quickly ran back into the room and said, "Stay! Girl talk! Stay out of it!" then shut the door and grabbed all the girls in a group hug and squee'ed in joy.

"Oh my god! I'm with Prussia! My favorite character of the whole anime! Yes! God is smiling upon me! I get to be with that sexy piece of ass! This is just like a fanfiction! Wait, does that mean we're Mary Sue's? Aw hell no!... so I can eat as much as I want and stay gorgeous huh? This Mary sue thing isn't looking so bad at the moment," Haille began ranting in whispered yells.

Miki rolled her eyes and put one hand under Haille's jaw and the other hand on top of Haille's head and forcefully closed Haille's mouth to speak, "we're not Mary Sue's. We aren't perfect little princesses who can do everything then get kidnapped by someone less badass then us. But for the anime characters… oh my god! Iggy is really here! I wonder if I can see him a police uniform! God he would be so sexy! Thank you god for delivering me to that **hot** piece of man! Oh my god I think I'm gonna faint from the hotness!"

Sydney started doing a happy dance, "I got Australia! I got Australia! Yes! … Wait a minute. Why aren't you happy dancing Laura? We should all happy dance."

Laura stared at Sydney and said, "I'm pessimistic."

Sydney looked at Laura and pointed a finger at her and said in a warning tone, "fine. Be pessimistic. But Spain is still one of your favorite characters. I mean **dat ass**! So don't go taking your frustration and unhappiness out on him. He didn't cause this mess. And don't send him into sociopath mode… might be a bad idea. And try not to piss off the other countries. They just want to help."

Laura glared at Sydney and said, "I'm not a child. I'm not stupid. But my decisions are my own. Good or bad. And we'll see how much they "help"."

Laura slid back into her emotionless mask. At least it wasn't her angry mask. And after a bit more boy talking and squee's they walked back into the room ¾'th of them wear bright cheery grins. Saying "see ya later" "see ya soon" and a "later guys" as they were taken to different countries of the world to just so willing and easily become capitals for their favorite anime characters. You would think right? But no. Girls aren't easy to handle. Especially when a flying mint bunny loving girl has to deal with an idiotic micro nation who want to become a country, a Prussian fan girl can't help but play a few harmless pranks to amuse herself when she's ignored, a koala obsessed girl brings a Tasmanian devil into the house to keep as a pet (they're too cute!), and a non-talkative stubborn American express's her dislike (more like hate with a burning passion) for tomatoes.

…

This is going to be interesting!


	3. Think Rock Pet But Better

Screams where bouncing off the walls of the small, cramped metal room. She was bound to the chair by chains, struggling against every moment even when she was screaming in agony at the horror happening to her. The living nightmare. Her wrists were chained to the arms of the chair, bleeding from her constant struggling against them. Blood dripped from her hands onto the floor in a steady beat. Another scream ripped it way out of the poor girl's throat. Another nail was hammered into another finger joint on her right hand. That would be the seventh one. The girl's hands were drenched in blood. Fingernails had already been removed from the fingers of both hands. The poor girl was being tortured. The only wish she had now was that of death. But that wish wouldn't be coming true any time soon. There is a lot more to come before they would kill the girl.

Once they were done hammering a nail into every single finger joint. They moved on to ripping out every single tooth. Then finishing that off by sewing her mouth shut. They went to the next part.

Skinning her.

They started with the arms, just ripping the skin off, allowing you to the muscles hidden under the skin. After her arms they skinned her legs. Even with her mouth sewn shut she was still screaming in agony. They gave her a minute to rest while they went out of the room to fetch something. she was left there for 3 minutes to wither in her own agony, before the door slammed open causing the girl to sit straight up in bed, mouth opened in a scream that was caught deep in her throat. Miki's wide eyes looked around the room quickly, taking in everything, trying to make sure there was nothing there to torture her. after becoming secure with the room around her, Miki's eyes darted to the door and stared at the man in the door way cautiously. Ready to run up and snap his neck at any given moment. Just like she was taught by her brother and an old friend from Pennsylvania.

"Ms. Mikaito, please calm down, it's just me," the man held his hands up in surrender. Miki blinked the sleep from her eyes allowing her to see clearly it was England.

"Are you all right," England asked. Concerned for his new found capital showing.

Miki tried to shake the dream off but she just couldn't. She hopped out of the bed she was sitting in and asked England, "can you get Spain to let me talk to Laura? It's urgent."

England scoffed in her direction and turned his head to the side in a pouting way and said, "of course I can! But I refuse to unless I get to find out what's going on."

Miki shrugged her shoulders and said, "I had a nightmare and your psycho counterpart person was torturing me to death. The dream was too specific, detailed, and thorough on what was going on for it to be a regular nightmare. And rule # 39: there are no such things as coincidences. May I talk to Laura now?"

England walked out of the room muttering British curse words under his mouth. Bloody this, bloody that. Miki followed after England all the way into a study. England picked up a contact information book, and flipped to S. after finding the number he wanted he dialed the number and waited for Spain to pick up.

"Spain? It's England"

"**what do chu want Ingleterra? I was busy taking a siesta."**

"I don't care if you were taking a _siesta_! This is important! Put Laura on the phone, right now."

The moment England got distracted arguing with Spain I took the contact book and memorized Spain's number, then went looking for Australia, and Prussia."

"**Sorry, but chu can not. She is not here."**

"What do you mean she's not there?!"

"**She says she is not here."**

"Ms. Mikaito needs to speak with her. It's urgent."

"**Laura said if dis is about some crush she has, she doesn't want to hear about it. So now she is going to take a siesta."**

"This isn't about some crush she has! This is about those blasted counterparts!"

"**This is Laura. Start talking."**

England pulled away from the phone and handed it to me still seething with anger and walking in small, annoyed circles. I put the contact book back on the desk from where I got it, all number written one my arm now, and began to speak with Laura.

"I had a weird nightmare. In fact I'm not sure if it was a nightmare even. It was too defined, the details were perfect, I could swear the pain was real… I was being tortured to death by England's counterpart. Brutally and cruelly. Just for fun, to prove something to someone… Laura, they were your ideas. They we executed with a little extra flare, rusted nails, rusted pliers, and hell even a rusted needle with thread. Just to add a little more pain. But those ideas were all you. Laura it was too accurate. I even remember the knife having WhinderChest branded on it. Some of the serial numbers, the lock brand. Rule #39"

Laura was silent for a long while on the other side of the phone… just thinking. I bet. It was 15 minutes before I heard her voice.

"**They're toying with us. This is important but… I don't know. What all happened?"**

"Do I have to? I'm still kinda freaked out."

"**If you don't feel comfortable because England is in the room with you then kick him out."**

"chained to a metal chair securely, first the finger nails, then hammering nails into my finger joints, then teeth pulling and sewing my mouth shut, then skinning my arms and legs. They left to go get something, and then I woke up. Good enough for you?"

"**Shit."**

"Was I right to call you, or was I right?"

"**Do you have a fever?"**

"I'm not sick Laura."

"**I don't care if you're sick. The book, Where Magic Lays Hidden: fevers, when you're not sick, means magic was cast upon you."**

"Damn. You really did read my books! One second. Hey England do I have a fever? … … yep! Aw shit. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?!"

"**Because you're a Mary Sue."**

"Shut the fuck up Laura!"

"**No one listens to Mary Sue's."**

"I swear to god I'm going to stab out your throat in your sleep!"

"**I got a replacement Bishop."**

"Or we could stay on our own sides of the sea and not threaten each other, call each other, stay friends, and don't kill one another."

"**You're so a Mary Sue."**

"You made friends with RUSSIA! How could I NOT be scared of someone like that?! Especially when they bring up they're new gun!"

"**I could never really replace Bishop. So this one is named Fox Trot."**

"What does the fox say?!"

"**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow. What does the fox say?"**

"Exactly. Well now that this psychotic mess is over I'm gonna go- oh my god you've been talking so much! This is the first time I've ever heard you talk this much!"

"**You've never called me before. All I can do is talk. I can't send little faces on a cell phone."**

"I'm gonna call you more often! Before I go, you wanna sing a song?"

"**No."**

"Come on! Sing me a song to make me feel better! Please?"

"**I don't sing.**"

"Please?! Just a small song?"

"**No."**

"Fine. I'll make you sing one day. I've already made you talk this much!"

"**Bye."**

"She hung up on me," Miki stated while glaring at the phone, hoping it would go straight to Laura.

On the other side of the phone Laura rolled her eyes at Miki. This adventure is becoming more and more dangerous by the minute. England's counterpart can enter others minds, but what if he could control them? Laura was really beginning to hate everything magical. Laura finally walked away from the phone and sat on the couch in the living room. She put her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees and just sat there for a while, thinking everything through.

The counterparts obviously have something planned. And judging by how they were torturing Miki in her dream, it isn't anything they would like to be a part of. Laura sighed, sick of all this thinking of what was going to happen. She got up from the couch and walked out of the house, waving good bye to Spain as she went.

Walking down the streets of Barcelona Laura smiled, it looked the exact same as it did in her world when she had gone, though the construction they had was complete and they were now working on new construction projects. Laura wandered the streets finding a pet shop on her way to get a smoothie. Laura then decided, smoothie first, pet shop right after. Laura continued walking another block before entering a smoothie shop. Laura ordered her favorite smoothie in the world, mango strawberry orange pineapple. In Laura's defense, it's a good smoothie. Laura got one for Spain as well so he wouldn't whine to her about being uncaring and heartless again. It got old the first time. And Laura certainly didn't want to hear it for a 6'Th time. Once Laura got her smoothies she walked out and back the way she came, to the pet shop.

She walked inside and immediately went to the cats. Laura frowned seeing a light grey tabby cat, like the one she had at home. That cat was the most loving cat, Laura had ever met. Laura looked at all the other cats, read their names, and personalities. Laura noticed every cat was loving, happy, cuddly, and once you pet them they want to be pet more. None stood out to her. They were all the same, normal cat. Laura left the cat section and went to the dog section. One dog, Laura immediately fell in love with. A dark grey, with light grey stripes, boxer puppy. It looked about 2 months old. And it had spunk. It held its head high like it was the queen of England. Laura asked an employee to let her adopt the dog. They questioned her a bit, warning her it the female dogs behavior of it biting its siblings… what do you expect? Laura wanted that dog all the more now. Having paid 15 euro's for the puppy and signing the adoption papers. She got the dog a collar, leash, small bag of food, and dishes for food and water." Laura began to take her new puppy, and Spain's smoothie, home. The whole walk Laura was on her cell phone from back home on Google. Looking for a name that would suit her new dog.

Maribel. Means Rebellious. And strangely enough (not really) it fit.

Laura walked inside the house with her new dog, and found Spain taking a siesta on the couch. Laura set Spain's smoothie on the counter and picked up the puppy and put it near Spain's face. Maribel put her cold, wet nose on Spain's face as she sniffed him. Spain shot awake and looked at the dog like it was an alien.

"What is that?" Spain asked, just staring at Maribel.

Laura cuddled Maribel to her chest and said, "**Her **name is Maribel. She is a dog."

Before Spain could ask another question, Laura handed him his smoothie. Spain took the smoothie with a happy grin, "gracias! But that does not explain why Maribel is in the house… and why is she named Rebellious?"

Laura sat next to Spain on the couch and began to pet Maribel, "it was that, or Basilia. I like Maribel better. She's got spunk."

Spain stared at Laura weirdly, not understanding American slang. Laura rolled her eyes and said, "She's unique. Has attitude."

Spain nodded his head in understanding and took a drink of his smoothie, "wow this is a good smoothie! What's in it?"

"Mango, strawberry, orange, and pineapple. It's my favorite," Laura explained. Laura was talking more and more in this world. Probably because people always ask her questions, and don't understand her well enough to know her answer by one look. It was still unsettling for Laura.

Spain smiled and reached to pet Maribel. Maribel licked his hand, wagged her tail, then rolled onto her back, ready for a tummy rub Spain was happy to give. Spain glanced at Laura and said, "Though the smoothie is amazing, it doesn't explain why Maribel is here."

Laura watched Maribel for a moment, wondering how to answer this with words, "I'm lonely."

Spain looked at Laura, shocked. Before uttering the reply, "But I'm here."

Laura pulled one side of her lips slightly up for a moment before dropping it back down and said, "You don't know me. Sydney has 8 pets already."

Spain looked at her, waiting for her to explain what she met. Laura pulled out her cell phone, and went onto Facebook. Laura brought up Sydney's wall, and clicked on a picture. She handed her phone over to Spain and he stared at it for a few moments (3 minutes. Laura had to keep turning the screen back on for him) before he said, "Maribel can stay, just no more pets. Deal?"

"Deal."

You're probably wondering what's going on in that picture, right? Well let me explain. Sydney is sitting on a couch, with a koala bear on each shoulder, three Tasmanian devils in her lap, a cockatoo on her head (peach, red, white and small hints of yellow), a joey by her foot, and a blue tongued skink (a cool lizard) on her leg. That is what was going on in that picture.

(If this story ever gets popular, would someone draw some fan art of Sydney on that couch with all those animals? Please?!)

The situation could have been worse for Spain. Laura went into the kitchen and put food and water in Maribel's separate dishes and put them by the back door. Laura suddenly ran upstairs to her room and got a box off her dresser. She ran downstairs and gave it to Spain, while she took Maribel to show the new dog her food and water. Spain came into the kitchen holding a red solid blob with green leaves painted on top.

Spain held up the blob and asked, "What is this?"

Laura didn't look at him, and kept petting Maribel while she ate and said, "It's a tomato unit. Think rock pet, but better."

**Next time. Find out how what's been going on with Haille and Sydney… or what's about to happen? Don't worry. We'll both figure that out next week. Till then:**

**FAVORITE! FOLOW! REVIEW! AND SHARE THIS STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS WHO LIKE HETALIA! Pretty please?**


	4. Playing a Prank on Prussia

In this world. Not everything is infinite. Only 3 things are infinite.

The universe.

The amount of human stupidity.

The amount of zubats in Dark Cave.

And right now, the third thing on that list is what's angering Haille. She's gotten max repels and yet the things still appear. Annoying and useless as ever. Haille's about to break her DS when she turns the power off, closes it, and throws it on her bed. There wasn't much to do in her new home. Unless of course she wanted to train with Germany. That wasn't going to happen. Haille isn't the serial killer, the health nut, the strategist, the history buff, the book worm, the girl amazing with directions, the dooms day planner, or the best driver in the world. Haille is something better, and something important. She's the optimist, the girl with attitude, the smiles, the overly hyper ball of fun, insanity at its finest, dare devil, and the person who has the best ideas when they're not needed anymore.

That's who Haille is. So imagine her: bored, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, just daydreaming about nothing, and being totally relaxed. Yeah that's not happening. It was a nice, relaxing thought though. But since Haille is Haille, she is planning. Smiling. And getting what she needs to pull off an amazing prank.

_List of things needed for an amazing, and original prank:_

_Bottle of un-opened beer_

_A creepy three foot, long bright colored hair, white dress wearing, deathly pale, dead eyed, bleeding from the mouth, super skinny doll_

_Remote control car_

_Duct tape_

_Camera set up, and recording_

Haille pulled all of these things out from her closet and under her bed. Haille went into the living room of the house where no one was. Prussia was probably in the basement of the house. Haille opened the bottle of beer, drank 5 gulps, and set the mostly full bottle of beer on the coffee table Haille then put a camera on the book case and made sure it would have a great view of what was soon to come. Next Haille duct taped the doll to the remote control car and made sure the doll would stay standing up. Haille put the controller in her hoodies pocket, began to record, and then went to the basement to get her victim.

"Prussia?" Haille asked as she walked down the stairs, "is that your bottle of beer on the coffee table upstairs? Germany said it wasn't his."

Prussia sat up from his laying position on the couch and asked, "Is it full?"

Haille took a minute to "think" about it before she said, "yeah mostly. Just go get it before Germany either drinks it himself or throws it away."

Prussia bolted past Haille, up the stairs to retrieve his beer. Haille followed behind him, and pulled out the remote controller. Haille crouched and watched from the doorway to the staircase as Prussia picked up the beer bottle and took a drink. Haille then allowed her masterpiece to unfold as she controlled the car to drive right at Prussia. Prussia saw it coming and cursed loudly in German as he threw the beer bottle at the doll and ran into the basement, leaping over the crouched down Haille. Haille ran over to the camera, duct taped it to the car, leaving the lens uncovered by the dolls dress, the drove the car down the stairs to hear Prussia scream, toss things into the way of the truck, curse loudly in German, ran back up the stairs (leaping over Haille yet again), and slamming the door to the basement shut.

It only took a few seconds for Prussia to calm down and realize Haille was laughing. Then a few more seconds to realize **why** she was laughing.

"You set me up!"

Haille took in her surroundings quickly, and then said to Prussia, "I gotta go this way!"

Haille then took off towards the back door, and barely managed to not run through the glass and open the door. Haille sprinted out the now open door, and towards Germany. Planning to hide behind him for protection from the angry Prussian. The plan was a deemed a failure when Prussia tackled her to the ground.

"GERMANY! HELP ME! PRUSSIA'S ATTACKING! PRUSSIA'S ATTACKING!" Haille screamed at the top of her lungs.

Germany ran out from the forest he normally trained in, and stood over Prussia with a glare on his face. Germany picked Prussia up by the back of his shirt and dropped him on the ground beside Haille.

Prussia immediately tried to defend himself, "she set me up!"

Haille looked Germany in the eye and told him, "someone left a beer on the coffee table, and I thought it was his. And while he was drinking his beer I went back to playing with my remote control car, like I had been doing previously. He freaks out, looks like he's going to kill me, so I run to you in hopes of protection. And I am happy to inform you that you do **not** disappoint."

Germany turned his glare back to Prussia and said, "10 laps. Now. Let's go."

Prussia glared at Haille not moving for 30 seconds. Germany grabbed the back of Prussia's shirt and began dragging the nation into the woods. Haille waved goodbye to Prussia with a satisfied grin on her face. Haille didn't forget her manner and shouted, "Thanks for saving me Germany!"

Haille gave Prussia one more wave, before skipping in triumph back into the house. Haille picked up the video camera, stopped recording, and began hooking up a cord to connect the video camera to Prussia's lap top. Haille downloaded the video, removed parts where nothing was going on, edited the video to make it nice and pretty, downloaded it to YouTube, and put the link on Prussia's facebook. And of course someone had to put it on iFunny. Haille wasn't cruel enough to keep this amusement from the wonderful people of iFunny. So you could imagine the pure **joy** on Haille's face as she clicked on iFunny Studio. Miki, Sydney, and Laura would and soon will be very proud of her.

**Yeah that's this chapter. Sorry it's short. Took my cat to the vet and got some bad new. I at least got this far and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
